Running to Paradise
by SugerGPup-chan
Summary: New faces, a new expedition, new spieces, new friends, family, and lovers. This journey will be one hell of a ride. Can Sasha protect Rose through all of this? KibaXOC and TsumeXOC later on
1. Prologue

**Claimer!! These two characters are MINE!! MINE!! MINE!! MINE!!  
SO DON'T TAKE 'EM!! **

**Ch. 1: Prologue**

A young pale brunette child runs through a noble men's science lab, adrenalin pumping through her tiny veins, her rose colored eyes shifting in alert. Her tiny feet carrying her to the much-wanted exit and her tiny arms carrying a load of wrapped things. Stealing is a sin, but she must if she wants to survive in this destructive world.

The heavy footsteps of the nobles follow her, but much slower than her with the entire luggage they're carrying. Having them shout at her, yelling at her to stop/halt, isn't making her feel any better.

Walking (or running in this case) with an empty head can make any six-year old feel bad, if not worse.

Wanting to lose the old nobles (who are twenty-thirty) the young girl quickly turns into a dark room. Leaving the nobles to run right past her still shouting. With a small smile the rose-eyed girl walks out of the room, the much needed food and water still tightly under her arms.

But the smile is replaced with a small sadden frown, and empty eyes. Wanting to know, at the most, her parents' faces.

Stealthily she walks pass a huge door, but soon hears someone lightly scream. Something inside of her told her to help the person.

With great strength, the young girl opens the tall door and gasps. A girl, that looks to be the rose-eyed girl's age, is lying still.

Dropping the food and water she runs to the pale unconscious girl. Her rich black hair fanned out underneath her and her eyes (obviously) closed. "Hey, hey, wake up." The conscious female gently shakes the other one's shoulder then gently taps her right cheek. The sounding of heels clicking and the thudding of heavy boots make the girl panic and roughly shake the 'dead' girl's shoulders. "Please! Wake up!" She begs.

With a heavy groan the girl with the black hair opens her eyes, reviling bright brown eyes. Her eyes look up at the relief filled rose eyes – that are quickly filling up with tears, but aren't falling. Soon her eyes leaving the comforting rose and fall on to the vile gun shaped, thing.

She doesn't know what _was _in it, but has a strong feeling that she'll find out later in her life.

"We have to go now!" Hearing the harsh whisper the black haired child snaps out of her private thought and jumps to her feet. Whipping her head back and forth she desperately looks for the open vent.

"Come on!" Taking the brunette's hand she runs to where her bright eyes spot the vent. Crawling in the vent the two little girls desperately, and silently, crawl towards the exit.  
Following the one with the long black hair, she wanders why the girl in front of her is here. She didn't steal anything, did she? No time to ask questions here and now, someone who talks (or merely whispers) in a vent will be caught.

* * *

Once outside the vent system and out of the lab, the two girls run on their tiny legs. The brunette following the noire, feeling oddly secure around her.

Running into an abandoned apartment complex, the two children run into a ghostly apartment room.

Bending her upper half and placing her small hands on her knees she looks to the light brown haired girl. "Why… did you… follow me?" asks the ravened haired, through pants.

Looking up at her, her rose eyes are filled with an unreadable emotion.

Bright brown eyes gain a smile in them, as well as the soft lips. "Do ya' have a name?" she asks straightening herself. Seeing the smaller six-year shrug, she tilts her coal colored head the side, she blinks several times.

Soon a cheer-filled smile places itself on her girlish features. "Well can I call you Rose, ya' for your eyes."

Rose touches underneath her eyes, knowing that her eye color is oddly magnificent among humans, and slowly nods. Placing her tiny hand back to her side, Rose looks back up at the taller six summers child. "May I call you Sasha?" she (rather) timidly asks.

But hearing a laugh makes her red eyes look up. "Isn't that a dog's name?" Rose nods her head, while playing with her fingers. "Sure, what the hay?" Sasha shrugs her small shoulders with a silly grin on her face, and Rose gains a small smile.

This is the beginning of a new, and strange, friendship.

**Okay, I _know _that this is short, but it's a Prologue. Aren't they all short?  
Anyway please give a nice review! All update to chapter 2 ASAP.**


	2. The Two Odd Humans

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Wolf's Rain, BUT I WISH THAT I DID!!  
But, the two that I DO own are Sasha and Rose. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Ch. 2: The Two Odd Humans**

Four depressed wolves' sit/lie in a worn down warehouse, deep emotions shining in the colored eyes. So close. So fucking close! Cheza, the only one who could've led them to Paradise, is dead!

Kiba closes his grief-stricken gold eyes, remembering Cheza's scent fading away in his arms. He nearly lost all of his friends, and for what?! Looking for Paradise? A lot of good that did, they all got nothing and went nowhere. The scent of the Lunar Flower is dead, no longer here with them.

He places one of his paws over his muzzle, not crying but wanting the image of the flower he cared for (practically loved) die within his arms out of his mind's eye.

"_Wait… for this one!" _Was the last thing her sweet innocent voice said.

Half way opening his eyes, Kiba looks at the dirt ground. _Wait? Wait, for what? _Kiba asks himself.

Every wolf here, even Tsume, seem to miss the young naïve Flower Maiden. All finding an interest in the floor. Blue perished as well leaving a deep depression fluffy light brown wolf, Hige.

The two wolves have lost two females they both loved. Both having them die right by them. Now what?

The morning hours pass by slowly, and the afternoon hours even slower.

_Cheza, it's been nearly a month and I still smell your scent, not to mention that we can't move on. You were our only hope of reaching Paradise. _Kiba thinks gloomy to himself.

His nose twitches in irritation the lingering smell of Lunar Flowers fill his sensitive nostrils. How can the scent of the only Flower Maiden still be here?

Slowly lifting his massive white wolf head, Kiba sniffs the late afternoon air. His golden eyes widen; this wasn't Cheza's scent her was pure Lunar Flower, but this scent has the Lunar Flowers and more wildflowers.

Standing in his human form, Kiba slowly walks out of the broken warehouse and into the busy streets of the keep.

"Kiba?" The voices his pack mates fade away from his ears. The only thing he is sensing is the scent of his favorite blossom. "Kiba! Hold on!" His speed increases once he knows for sure that he smells the scent.

"She can't be…. She died in my arms…." He says to himself quietly.

"Kiba!?" The shouting of his pack doesn't go unnoticed by bystanders. They stare at the young men running after the other.

"Hold on!" Tsume's hand grabs onto Kiba's shoulder, turning him around. "Just what the hell was that about, running out of there like that?"

"You mean to tell me that you guys smell that?" Kiba shrugs Tsume's hand off with a glare.

"Smell what, Kiba?" Toboe asks, with big light brown curious eyes.

Kiba doesn't answer, he runs into the direction where he was running before. "Gah! Damn-it all!" growls a frustrated Tsume.

Seconds later the other three wolves smell the intoxicating scent of Lunar Flowers, making them all speed up. The humans in the street seem to dissipate as the get further and further into the new city.

* * *

"Sasha? … Sasha?! … SASHA!!" The teenage woman yells, wondering where her pup-ish friend is at this time of day. Her long light brown hair and the light pink bangs framing her face follows the wind and her pink knee-length skirt and white scarf moves too, her rose colored eyes look around for a familiar black haired teen.

Looking into anything that consists with shadows or where food is being sold, she looks.

Rose blows away a stray pink hair out of her face; her matching red eyes show great irritation. "She's always doing this to me! Sasha knows how much I detest her walking around when she's hurt!" Rose lets out a stressed sigh and rubs her temples. "When I get my hands on her… grrr…. Just because she's a two months older than me she thinks that she can just- GAH!!"

Rose doesn't finish her own sentence, for her own anger enables her of continuing. Placing her fists on her hips she glares at the passing people.

The tiny hairs on Rose's neck stand on end. "Don't even think about it, Sasha." She says emotionlessly. The sound of a tongue being trapped between two lips and it moving sounds behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" Sasha skips in front of her (more responsible) friend. When she sees Rose's look Sasha couldn't help but let out a little laugh; her long black hair and her gray trench coat is taken with the cool breeze. A black headband hides her fluffy wolf ears from others' view and her trench coat does the same mission with her wolf's tail.  
Sasha's dark street outfit contracts with Rose's innocent colored outfit.

"I'm your sister," Rose crosses her arms over her chest. "I know everything. Now where were you?"

Sasha couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "I thought you knew everything!" she places her clawed hands behind her head and gives Rose a fanged smile.

"I know everything, but I also want you to confess your sins!" Rose whacked Sasha across her head, Sasha groans and rubs her pounding head. Taking Sasha's hand, Rose places her on a barrel and begins to inspect her friend's right ankle. Her light brown eyebrow begins to twitch with annoyance seeing Sasha's crimson blood leak through the white bandages, this wasn't something Rose wanted to see. Whacking Sasha across the head Rose tells her that she shouldn't be walking around (much less running).

Sasha groans in reply. "But, Rose, I'm fine! Look, could someone that has a hurt ankle do this?" Sasha twists her bleeding ankle, then begins to 'tap' dance mostly on her right foot, showing that it's perfectly fine.

"Stop that, Sasha!" Rose hits her older sister across the head, and then grabs hold of Sasha's shoulders and sit her down again. "Keep off this ankle for a while, okay? The less you use it, the more quickly it will heal."

With a sigh of defeat Sasha gives in to her younger sister's request. Gingerly standing, Sasha keeps off her right foot – not wanting to lose any more brain cells.

The walk back home is quite, though Sasha feels on edge but doesn't say anything for her friend's sake.

* * *

The four male wolves just saw the strangest scene. The one that smells of Lunar Flowers doesn't look a thing like a flower maiden. Even though her eyes are a rose red color and the hair surrounding her pale face was the lavender pink, she still looks human. Her outfit resembled Cheza, but only a little; the human/flower dressed in white off the shoulder short-sleeved shirt, a knee-length pink skirt, a white scarf, and white ballet shoes.  
The one that smells like a wolf and a human wears dark clothes but has the personality of a pup. She wears dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt that shows her midriff, black boots, a gray trench coat, and a black headband.

"What the hell was that about?" Hige asks his pack mates. The others remain silent still processing the imagines into their brains.

Toboe blinks back to earth, finally able to see his true surroundings. "That… was odd…." He simply states.

Kiba begins to fallow where the two have headed off to, only to be stopped by Tsume. "Hold on, Kiba. That one girl – that has the scent of a wolf – must've already smelled us."

Kiba looks back at the gray wolf with one cold blue eye.

Getting the message Tsume continues. "We don't know if she's kind to other wolves without that other woman around. The human wolf's scent is all around this area, so lets ask around." Tsume gives the 'leader' his own cold look.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" asks Hige, only to get a cold glare from the scared wolf.

"We'll split up and ask around about those two, and we'll meet back at the warehouse." Kiba heads in the opposite direction the two girls headed in. Hige went into the closets alley; with the knowledge of them he didn't have to worry. Tsume decided to head where Kiba was going to go, but won't follow their scent. And Toboe went with Tsume, just to make sure he won't do something rash.

* * *

My sensitive nose twitches, letting out a deep growl my black wolf ears flatten against my head. "Damn." I swore under breath. Sitting on the windowless sill I look out; its noon now and those pure male wolves won't leave. "If it wasn't for this damned ankle I'd rip them to shreds if they don't get out." I growl out deeply.

"Rip who to shreds, Sasha?" My ears perk up and twitch at the sound of my soul sister's voice. Looking at her, my tail wags against the brown brick wall seeing her carrying our lunch. "Sasha?"

Looking at her inhuman colored eyes I explain to her that I sense some travelers passing through, leaving out the part them being wolves.

"You're still not going out." Rose says sternly, but still in her normal gentle tone.

I give her a small smile. "I know, Rose!" I say childishly.

With the lunch in my lap, I gaze out at the city. Luckily we're up high enough so no one can see me sitting here. Taking a bite of the turkey sandwich I glare down at the people below, searching for the wolves.

Remembering pervious encounters with other wolves, my nostrils flare out. _They're trying to get information, good luck with that you wolf bastards. _

Relaxing my nose I start up a conversation with Rose, wondering what we'll need when I can walk/run again without worrying her. Along with some female chatter. Even though I'm no longer fully human, I can still think and talk like one.

* * *

A useless human hits the ground dead, blood pouring from his neck. "Tsume, was that really necessary?"

Tsume doesn't answer the red wolf pup. They've doing this for hours now and not one human here knew anything about those two female 'humans', the only thing that this city is burning with is someone called 'Shadow Wolf'. And whenever he asked about those two girls they say the same thing: "Don't know pal. … One of them your girlfriend?" and they always end with a smirk.

Growling in irritation Tsume refuses to go back to the warehouse, his (damn) pride won't let him go empty-handed. He walks out of the alley with a glare in his gold eyes and Toboe right behind him.

The two wolves are soon intoxicated with the scent of Lunar Flowers. Looking up at a towering building, they don't see much people but the scent of the two girls are strongest in that building. With a smirk of satisfaction Tsume walks back to the broken down warehouse, Toboe following him like a shadow.

* * *

My nose and ears are on fire! "Damn-it. Don't these humans have anything better to do than to talk about Shadow Wolf?" I yell irritated.

"Um, no… why do you ask?"

"I ask because hearing them talk about me is annoying!!" I pout; looking down at the humans below I hear more whispers. "And just because I got hurt, the nobles think that they've won."

"Well technically they're not talking about _you _they're talking about Shadow Wolf." I stick out my tongue at Rose, for her rather smart-ass comment, and she returns the gesture and we both smile at our sisterly immaturity.

"But seriously, Rose, why do they keep talking about… Shadow Wolf?" I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Hmmm…" Rose closes her eyes and swallows a piece of her PB&J sandwich. "Maybe their lives are SO boring that you (as Shadow Wolf) spice things up here."

"But we lived here for more than a year!!" I bright brown eyes nearly bug out.

"True, true. But no matter how many times they strike you – thinking that you'll bleed to death – you always come back and steal from them, and no matter what the circumstances is in that lab you always come back here alive. So you see, Sasha, their lives are _so _boring that they need to gossip about something, and that something is Shadow Wolf."

I swallow the bit of my turkey sandwich, licking my long canine teeth I look down smelling human blood. _Odd, since when do these humans kill themselves? _

Placing the plate on the floor, I place my right foot on the window's sill and my left next to my plate. "I'll be right back." With that said I jump off towards the next building ignoring the shouts and empty threats from Rose. (Fixing my headband over my ears and wrapping my tail around my waist, so it looks like a furry belt because I didn't have time to get my coat.)


	3. She has to come with us!

**DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume. The ones that I do own are Sasha and Rose.  
Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Ch. 3: She has to come with us!**

Jumping down next to dead male corpse my sensitive nose scrunches up. The smell of two wolves is surrounding this area, a young pup and an older one. My face turns into a snarl, growling deeply I jump back on top of one of the buildings surrounding the dead body.

"Those guys are killing humans? Why?" I walk across the roof's top gazing up at the sky hoping that the secrets of the wind will answer my question. But I only receive a few birds passing by and a nobles ship. I glare hard at the black screeching ship, its shadow casts over the whole city.

I continue my steady walk not paying mind to those pigs, but smelling the scent of the male wolves. "This is just great. Curse my being so territorial." I sigh out.

Jumping to the tenth building I look out to the bare wilderness that surrounds the outside of the keep. I want to go out there and run for days, but I want to stay with Rose too. We did something like that when we were kids, and…. I shake my head my black 'ear bangs' whipping my face.

Running across tops and jumping to the next I reach a broken down warehouse near the outside of the city. Smelling the air the scent of the males is in there, I know that I'm hurt but that never stopped me before!

Leaping off the flat brick roof I calmly walk towards the deadness that is in the warehouse.

Inside the place my brown eyes look around for a sign of a wolf. "Odd," I say, hoping that some talking to myself would bring them out. "Four male wolves in this warehouse, and one female wolf in the same place. Ya' think they would be jumping out of no where."

As if on cue a male gray wolf jumps out of his hiding spot and in front of me. Quickly jumping back a seven feet I study this man. His upper half is dressed in a gray tank top and a tight black leather jacket, his shoulders are exposed due to the cuts in the jacket, and like my top his (muscular) midriff is exposed. His long lean muscular legs are covered with second skin-like black leather pants and black shoes. The male's silver hair is styled in a military cut with a small thin ponytail at the lows bottom; he has two molten gold colored eyes, too. His copper skin is covered by his is black clothes, although his shirt and jacket fail to cover his 'X' shaped scar on his chest.

"Actually, you're only _half _wolf." The man emphasized on the word 'half' knowing that I am, indeed, half human half wolf. But even so I feel the need to rip out his voice box for saying that.

I growl deeply my dark hair brisling at the ends and my tail rolls down and follows my hairs' action.

"Oh, seems like I hit a sore spot." The man's lips form into a cocky smirk and his arms cross over his chest.

"Why the hell is your pack here, you're not welcome!" I growl out. The man just shrugs his shoulders.

"We followed our noses." He simply says.

Cracking my knuckles without the help of the other, my bright brown eyes flash to a hard gold. I lash out at this man's throat, only to gently graze it as he jumps out of the way showing his true form in the process.

He goes bite my injured leg, and I do the most idiotic thing. On impulse I brought up my injured leg having him clap his sharp fangs dig deep into my right calf. My bright eyes widen and I let out an ear-splitting scream and use my left fist to punch square in the eye.

He lets go of my leg and shakes his head. Limping back a few steps I keep my eyes on him and my senses on the warehouse, just incase another one comes out.

The gray wolf growls deeply at me; his ears pointing forward, teeth bared, tail stiff, and his fur is bristled. I show my fangs as well, my hair/fur not relaxing.

We go at each other, warm blood spilling on the cold floor. Two shadows are fighting on the back wall, one that looks human and the other an over grown dog. White fangs slowly lose their pearly look and gain a red tint. Bits of fur and clothing fall in the blood that's on the ground.

"Stop you guys!!" a young voice breaks out, a small red wolf comes in-between the gray wolf and I. His golden brown eyes dart between the two of us. "Tsume, you aren't supposed to fight her!"

_Tsume? _I cock an eyebrow at the gray wolf, my ears twitch underneath the black headband and my tail does the same action of my wolf ears.

Hearing him growl I smirk finding out his name. Tsume jumps over the kid with a snarl and leaps onto me. Reverting back to his human form he's straddling my waist and some sort of blade is touching my neck, making me freeze.

A high-pitched whistle breaks through the keep's atmosphere. Tsume and the small red wolf hold their sensitive ears on impulse and gain pained expressions on their faces. But my brown eyes widen knowing very well what that is, punching Tsume on the side of his tanned face I run out of the warehouse and towards my place.

With the speed of adrenalin filled wolf I reach my home in no time, and not caring who saw I jump up to my floor crouching on the window's sill.

Once up there I growl deeply, and demonically, eyes flash a dangerous gold. Two other wolves are here, in my home, and an artic wolf has hold of Rose's wrist.

"Let. Her. Go." I say so slowly that it would make a man's skin gain goose bumps, and do as I told him to.

But by the looks of this the man isn't to release her. Rose looks back at me with pleading – questioning – eyes; giving her small nod Rose mimics what I've done. Twisting her wrist the man's grip loosens and she hits him in the jaw.

Running over to her I grab her wrist and run out the door (grabbing my gray trench coat along the way), for I have a strong feeling that strike will just be shaken off.

Limp-running at full speed with Rose behind I run towards exit, the two wolves running right behind. _Damn-it! If I didn't go out and fight that Tsume guy none of this would be happening. _I'll kick myself in the butt later, now we're running.

Once on the ground floor Rose and I pull furniture behind us, hoping that it would slow them down a bit. It didn't. The two wolves jump over them just as if it they were a bunch of dead trees.

Running in front of us, they're growling deeply at me. Ordering to let them have Rose. **'No way in hell.' **I growl back.

'**She **_**has **_**to come with us.'** The white wolf says, with intense gold eyes. The light brown wolf nods in agreement.

_Man! Where the hell is everyone? _I think to myself.

'**She isn't going anywhere she doesn't want to and by the looks of what I saw in our room, she doesn't to go with the likes of you!'** I growl at him.

Rose looks down at her sister's injured leg, slightly wincing at the sight of the blood becoming visible through her dark pants. Sasha's pale body has countless bite marks on her, as well as forming bruises. Her clothing is ripped and torn, showing that she fought not to long ago.  
Looking over Sasha's shoulder, Rose sees that the two 'wolves' are now baring their dangerous fangs. Gazing back at the black hybrid Rose sees her fangs and, instead of her bright happy brown eyes, golden orbs filled with hate.

Worry over takes her red eyes. If this continues another fight will break loose and no one will be able to stop it, not even herself.

The door bursts open. Snapping my head back at the broken opening I see Tsume and the small red pup. Tsume's molten eyes become hard(er) once our eyes meet.

"Crap." I whisper out through gritted teeth.

Four wolves against one human-wolf hybrid, this is SO UNFAIR!!

* * *

"Please forgive Sasha. She can be a bit territorial once it comes to other wolves." Rose says while wrapping my bleeding head. "I'm sure she's sorry. Right, Sasha?" Rose bends her upper half to the left a bit getting some of my profile. Not wanting to answer I snort through my throat/nose and turn my head slightly away from the male wolves. A flick on my black wolf ear causes me to yip, similar to a small housedog. Rubbing the sore spot where I've been flicked I glare back up at Rose.

Her glare is far more intense than mine, so I give a small mumble of a 'sorry' towards the pack that tired to take away my young sister figure.

As Rose tends to my wounds I look over the other three wolves, we soon learned the rest their names thanks to Rose and her kindness towards them.

The artic wolf – Kiba – dresses in a white T-shirt that's covered in a dark gray jacket rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, and black and white running shoes. His human appearance has creamy skin, dark messy brown hair, and sea color blue eyes (that look like they want to kill me).

The light brown 'fluffy' timber wolf – Hige – is clothed with baggy-ness. A black long sleeved shirt is over taken with a yellow sweatshirt with black strips going down from the shoulders to the ends of the short sleeve, light blue baggy pants with a black strip on the outside cover his legs, and black running shoes for his feet. Hige's human illusion has fair skin, light fluffy brown hair, and red-brown eyes filled with happiness but… something else, sadness maybe?

Toboe – the small red wolf pup – is covered with a red shirt the sleeves are rolled up a bit beneath his elbows, green army-like pants are tucked into the combat boots a little ways above the ankle and is laced up with dark brown shoelace, and four silver bracelets (that can appear in both forms) cover his right wrist. His human age appearance looks to be around fourteen, or so. He has short reddish hair that goes in at the neck and out briefly, his eyes are colored with a dark honey brown type of fill (that are filled with curiosity and happiness), and his skin tone is slightly tan.

Tsume hasn't changed much since our first encounter, only now he has a sickly black eye around his right eye. In fact all but Toboe and Rose have cuts, bite marks, and bruises on them.

I smirk in satisfaction, showing just one pointed fang, at the work on them that I cause. _Next time think before you come into my territory, bakas. _A small stinging sensation travels up my arm, but it soon is replaced with the pressure of the bandage.

"So… ummm… Sasha, right?" Not moving my head I look over at Toboe, who's sitting on the brown couch, seeing him shift in his seat I raise an eyebrow. "Ummm… sorry about before, you know at the warehouse."

"Why should you be sorry? It was your buddy Tsume's fault." I glare up at the scared gray wolf that's currently seated himself at _my _windowsill. We both growl, for different reasons, at one another.

Melted gold meets bright brown, Tsume stands tall and in a few strides is standing in front of me and Rose. Gazing down upon me his eyes become hard. "You and I have a match to settle." He calmly says.

I slowly close my eyes and inwardly smirk. "Sorry but I already won that fight against you."

"If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who _pinned __you _to the ground." I sigh once he emphasized his words again, this time I won't blow it.

"You have the black eye to prove it."

Tsume growls and the tip of his nose barley touches mine. "Maybe you liked one to match!"

**(A/N: Okay, so I barrowed that quote!)**

I growl back up at him; gently pushing Rose back I stand tall (though I only reaching his collar bone) our noses still barely touching. "You want to take this outside!" I yell in his face.

Before Tsume answers, Rose and Toboe get in front of us and pull us apart. "Not while I'm around!" Rose exclaims at the both of us. "You both are far to hurt to fight one another…. And I don't want to explain the fight to the nobles." Rose sighs out that last part.

Giving Tsume a snort sound affect I flop myself down on the couch. My hands behind my head, my bright eyes closed, my right leg laid straight out but my left is perched up, and my long black wolf tail rolled out and touching the beige floor.

"Again," my black ears twitch at the Rose voice. "Gomen about Sasha and her attitude. She's a bit 'witchy' once it comes to other wolves passing by here. Normally she warns them and gives them three days to get out, wander what made her go berserk."

I feel the gaze of a few eyes now on my 'relaxed' form. With a tired sigh I tell Rose that I smelled human blood and went to go check it out, once I did the smell of two pure wolves – Tsume and Toboe – lingered around the area.

Rose, Hige, and (looking at the corner of his eyes) Kiba glance at Tsume and Toboe. The small pup slowly nods his head, looking almost ashamed of what 'they' have done.

"It was most likely Mr. Smiles, though." I sigh with a brief shrug of my shoulders. But the hearing of an aggravated gray wolf, and the snickering of light brown wolf, makes a fanged smirk appear on my lips.

"Sasha…." Rose warns me, but damn-it all its soooo much fun to bug this Tsume guy. Hopefully they'll get out though.

Readjusting my legs, I roll over to my left, my back now facing the male wolves. Trying to win a verbal fight with Rose is like trying to make the flaming fire not melt the ice. The ice always loses, and you'll always lose against Rose and her witty (smart-ass) comments.

"Rose, come this us." The sound of Kiba's calm voice is heard. My coal colored ears stiffen and both my hair and tail bristle a tiny bit, wanting to hear Rose's response and if she says 'no' and Kiba doesn't leave her alone I won't be held responsible for my actions.

"Kiba," the soft voice of Rose began. "You came in here trying to take me away from my home-" I growl at this statement, though the red-eyed color female continues ignoring me. "After that it's going to take a lot to make me come with you and your pack to Paradise."

Baka Rose, even times like this she's so kind and gentle.

"Rose you have to come with us." Kiba's voice sounds almost… pleading? But good luck white wolf Rose always sticks to what she says, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Gomen, Kiba. But I'm not." She says sternly. I couldn't help but give a grin.

Retreating feet, the sound of a door opening then closing, and fading footsteps signals that the male wolves are gone.

"Finally!" I exclaim jumping up in the air and sitting Indian style on the couch. "I thought that they'd never leave!" My tail wags with joy.

"You really do hate them don't you?" I nod my head, the excitement not yet leaving. Rose sighs going into the kitchen, hearing the water run my ears twitch. Gently walking into the some-what-clean kitchen I see Rose washing her hands. "Helping those guys, with their bloody wounds, really made me want to stay clean."

"Then, why don't you take a bath or something?" I point my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the bathroom.

"I don't know if the guys are waiting out there or not." Rose does have a point there. Wolves are very flexible and can jump _really_ high, so no wonder she doesn't want to take a bath yet.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day's light, Rose didn't let me leave the safety of our apartment room.

Falling on to the spring filled mattress, I sigh finally wanting to go to sleep. "Worrying over Rose all day can take a lot out of someone."

"Does not!" Rose falls on the bed next to mine. "Your just lazy human-wolf!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not, am not!!"

"Am too, am too, am too!!"

This argument carries on for a few minutes until I loose count of how many 'Am not' that I'm supposed to say.

Turning the opposite way from Rose, I close my eyes welcoming the much-wanted sleep.

_"Mama? Daddy? When are you guys coming back home?" Opening my mind's eye I see a small child. Her black shoulder length hair, her deep brown eyes, and frail body can clearly be seen that she's not in the best of care. But her parents love her and she loves them that are all that matters in these hard times._

_Her mother bends on her knees, meeting her baby girls' confused eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be back." She kisses her baby's cheek "I promise."_

_Tugging her mother's maroon sleeve the child worries about the men in the gray outfits, for they scare her._

"_Sweetie," Hearing her father's voice she looks up at him. The man mimics his wife's movement. "Don't worry about them, okay? Me and your mother are going to be just fine." His mustache tickles her forehead, once he kisses her._

_I cross my arms over my chest, rolling my almost golden eyes. Watching this replay in my mind made a lump form in my throat._

"_Let's go!" Shouts one of the strange men._

_Both parents stand, now there eyes not meeting their child's._

"_Mama!!" The small girl latches herself to her mother's leg._

'_You can't come with us, sweetheart.' I mouth the words perfectly to small girls mother's words._

"_But I _have _to go with you!" My bright brown eyes snap open. That's what Kiba said earlier today. __**Damn. **_

_Looking back at the small child's form I see that I missed her father pulling her off her mother's leg and not saying a word, but gives her a stern look._

_The fragile girl wails, sitting on the cold floor, for her Mama and Daddy as they walk out of the homey home with the strange men. Her mother and father not looking back._

_I swallow the growing lump, warm salty liquid – now – running down my pale face. My ears come down in sadness and my tail stays limp. Watching my mom and dad walk out I fall to my knees, cover my face with my clawed hands not wanting to show my tears red cheeks and nose, and wail just like my small self._

"_**Please don't go!! I promise that I'll be good!!"**__ We both yell towards our parents._

I bolt up, gasping for fresh cool air, tears smeared on my face. Looking back at Rose I see that she's in her peaceful sleep. Stealthily walking to the counted bathroom I turn the facet to cold water. Placing my hands underneath the liquid I wait 'til my hands are filled with the coolness, then I splash the water on my face. I do this action several times, until I feel my temperature go down.

After, padding the baby blue fluffy towel on my face I look into the mirror. My black bangs and ear bangs are slightly sticking to my face, thanks to the cool water.

"Get a hold on yourself, Sasha." I tell myself. "That was a long time ago never look back, but look ahead." I glare at my reflection. "You can't change the past, keep moving forward. You couldn't have gone with them, they didn't want you to go them!"

I sigh out the aggravation; this little pep talk to myself isn't helping any.

Limping out into the kitchen, I open the fridge. "What do we have tonight?" My tail swishes back and forth at the smell of all the foods I stole. "Hmmm…." My eyes travel towards the hamburgers. Taking out the sandwich I unwrap it and eat it cold, sitting on the counter's top.

_Rose isn't going anywhere she doesn't want to. And if she does go, I'll be there with her. _I growl at the memory of seeing Kiba trying to force Rose to come with them on the search of Paradise. My face scrunches up at the thought of Paradise. _**There's no such place.**_I growl like a wolf.


	4. Run On

**I do NOT own the original Wolf's Rain characters (Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and etc.). Sasha and Rose are the only two 'people' I created. **

**PLEASE!!!! If you like this story so REVIEW!!! I need insperation to continue my stories! If I have to I won't go on Gaia, Youtube, and Quizilla!! I'll stick to my guns and work on fanfic. But pu-lease!! Give a nice review for this chapter!!**

**That is all.  
**

**Ch. 4: Run On**

It's been a few weeks, my wounds have fully healed and the feeling of the males has gone.

Jumping on top of a beam I look up at the nobles lab. My golden eyes harden, my wolf ears and tail twitch, my pearly fangs bare, and a deep growl rips from my throat.

Running to the next, jumping to and froe, while twisting in the air, I reach one of the many vents in no time. My black and crimson outfit sticks to me like second skin, my hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the boots hardly make a sound, and my coal gloves hide my finger prints.

Silently and stealthy I unscrew all the bolts and crawl inside. _It feels wonderful to be out again. _My ears twitch at the sound of deep laughter and shouts. Quite as a church mouse I crawl over towards the source. My dark covered face gains that look of a wolf.

"It's been a month and no sign of Shadow Wolf!" One noble shouts, holding up a beer. Others cheer in agreement following their friend's move. I growl deep in my mind, for if I growl aloud it will echo along the vents and I will blow my cover.

"She's most likely dead!" Sounds a second one.

With great care I unscrew these bolts, too. _Who in their right mind would be so stupid to up bolts inside the vents? Baka ningens. _

Placing the vent's 'door' down with great caution, I quietly jump on the ground smirking.

"Did I hear my name?" I step out into the light, seeing the nobles' shocked faces' makes my grin widen and my tail to swish.

"SHA-" I cut the man's throat, who so stupidly tried to shout my name. My dark make-up covers my true face. Pale white foundation covers my face and part of my neck. Black eye shadow, blood eyeliner, and black mascara cover my eyes. Black lipstick and crimson lip liner takes place on my lips.

I sigh sadly at the man's stupidity. "What a drag, I thought after all this time you guys might actually be of some threat." I cross my arms over my chest and smirk at their frightened faces. Rushing towards them I kill them on instant. Placing my hand on the door's knob I look back at the nobles with a fiery golden glare. "Next time think before you speak." I say to the now dead nobles. Walking in the shadows, my ears burn with talk of myself and the rushing of footsteps. _There's a reason why you bakas call me 'Shadow Wolf'. LOOK IN THE SHADOWS!!! _I shout at them. My sensitive nose twitches. _Wolves? ... No way! _Running towards the familiar scents I ignore the yells, swear words, and the sounds weaponry.

Upon reaching the French looking glass door my sensitive nose twitches, my ears wiggle, and my tail twitches at the scent; I couldn't help but give a fanged smirk. With little needed strength I open the massive doors.

"Well, well, well, look what the nobles dragged in." I chuckle at the sight of the four male wolves in steel cages, all injured and bloody. _Serves them right, for what they did. _I think, but a nagging voice keeps sounding in my head that sounds a lot like Rose.

Kiba and Tsume growl lowly and dangerously, though that didn't stop me from walking up to them (my hips swaying from side to side).

Squatting down to their level my lips gain a toothy grin and my black wolf's tail sweeps the – already – clean floor.

"Pity really. When we first met you all seemed so smart, but now... heh." I shake my head in disapproval, resting my face in my right palm I close my golden eyes drinking in this moment.

"We can get out at anytime." Kiba's voice makes my eyes open. Looking in his direction I see that he's the worst. The floor of his cage is smeared with crimson liquid showing that he was pulled (or thrown) inside and the bars have indents in them showing that he bit them.

Looking over the other three I see the same thing.

I give them chuckle. "You guys can't bite your through these bars ya' know." I state while tapping Hige's bars. "I guess you could call them wolf-proof." I give them all a wink and sick the tip of my tongue out at them.

"Where the hell is that bitch!?" My furry ears twitch.

Slowly moving my head I see that outside the tinted light green windows the silhouettes of the nobles running back and forth. _Most likely heading for food storage. _

"Sasha?" Toboe's tiny voice makes my golden orbs look at him. "Are you going to help us?" I give the pup a kind smile.

"Only those who want me to, Toboe." I say petting behind his ear gently. Toboe looks at his pack mates, so do I. Hige's tail is wagging and has a rather eager look in his golden-brown eyes. Kiba and Tsume have a glare in their eyes. "Well, looks I'm just saving Toboe and Hige." I say to myself.

Sitting on my knees I wrap my fingers around Hige's cell bars and pull them apart so that he could come out, and I do the same thing for Toboe.

**"**_**Damn-it shut up!"** _I use my 'wolf's tongue' so softly that no one could hear it, hardly I could.

With a deep, aggravated, growl I break the bars of Tsume and Kiba cages. Walking a few steps a head I don't hear them following me. Turning my head I see that they're still in their cells, my tail twitches in annoyance. "If you planned on staying here, why did you have me open those up? ... Oh, I get it." I close my eyes and growl. "Men." I whisper to myself while shaking my head slowly. I continue my way out until a feel a small hand around my wrist that was about to pull open the door.

"Wait!" Looking down at Toboe I raise an eyebrow. "You can't go out there, Sasha!"

"Feh, sure she can, kid."

"Tsume!" I could see tears and smell the tears brimming Toboe's brown eyes. "You can't say that to someone who practically saved you!"

"Wrong, Toboe." Tsume glares at me, his gold eyes dancing. "I can talk to any human hybrid like that, especially to those who deserve it most."

My eyes gain a sadden look in them, but is quickly gone.

_What have I done?_

"Toboe," I place my hands on his shoulders causing him to look up at me. "If it makes you feel better I'll go through the vent's system, k?" I give him the wink I did before. Straightening my back I walk towards a vent and, not wanting to waste anymore time, I rip it off. "Oh, and if you swallow a bit of your pride you can fallow me." I give them all a goofy fanged grin and crawl inside.

After thirty minutes of inching along my black wolf ears hear the clicking clawed paws of two or four wolves. Looking behind me, I can't help but smile. Toboe, Hige AND Kiba and Tsume decided to follow me. My tail wags shortly and I press my index finger to my lips signaling them to be quiet.

An hour later we reach the outside; I stretch my arms above my head and let out a little groan. Placing my hands on hips I turn fully towards the four male wolves, my tail and ears twitch with curiosity. "So, what changed your minds?" I ask with a smile. None of them answer, so I shrug it off. "Look guys. … I have to back in there and spook those guys," I point towards the open vent. "Just to show them that I'm back." I wink at them.

"Are you insane! You're out numbered!" shouts Hige.

"Hm…. Nope I'm quiet sane." I give him a fanged smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I push Tsume and Kiba aside. About to move back in I look over my shoulder. "Kiba." Without much movement of his head I see one ocean colored eye. "If you or any other member of your pack harm a hair on Rose's body, I will personally hunt you or them down and kill you." I growl out with an intimidating golden glare in my eyes though he doesn't wince, flinch, or any of the sort.

I snort at him, and Tsume, and begin to crawl in the vents.

* * *

Three hours later I come out caked in blood, that isn't mine, and my make-up is slightly smeared. Stretching my arms high in the air I let a yawn and place my hands behind my head.

"Well that was fun!" I walk towards my home, stepping my legs as high as they can go in the air with each step. "I wonder how Rose is doing…. Hm!" I shrug my shoulders. "She's most likely getting ready to bandage my wounds, or is making dinner." My knee-length black tail wags at the thought of food and I lick my lips loudly.

I sprint towards the apartment complex, looking out for nobles.

I slam the apartment room's door, once I reach our little house. "I'M BA-" I stop myself in mid sentence my eyes widen. But soon, my hair and tail bristles and I growl lowly and I ready myself for an attack.

Tsume mimics my movement, jumping off my windowsill. Both our gold eyes dancing with a dangerous wolf territorial fire.

"Hey, Sasha! Wha- OH! No you don't!" Rose grabs my arms and pulls me back. "Guys, I could use some help here!" No soon after Toboe, Hige, and Kiba come out of the kitchen.

"Gah! Tsume, no!" And Toboe does the same grab as Rose is doing. Pulling our arms back and one foot wrapped around the other, stopping us from running at one another.

Hige wraps his arms around my shoulders in a steel grip and Kiba does the same action to Tsume. "Will you two calm down?" Hige shouts. I growl, annoyed that he yelled in my ear, but he ignores this.

"Sasha, Rose was kind enough to let us inside your home." Kiba explains.

"Easy enough for her, she doesn't have a wolf's DNA in her!" I snap fangs at Tsume; he does the same and steps forward. Causing Kiba and Toboe to grip tighter.

"Sasha, what's gotten in to you? Normally you threaten a pack and leave it at that." Rose tells us.

I growl, my face gaining the features of a wolf snarling. "That's because Tsume over there," I nod my head towards the copper skinned male. "Killed a human the other day... and it really pissed me off!" I take step towards him; Rose and Hige's grip tightens.

"I'm sick and tired of this already." Rose sighs out.

Suddenly I feel someone scratch behind my right ear, causing my body to become stiff but it soon relaxes. My pink tongue rolls out of my mouth and I fall to my knees, I lean into Rose's touch giving her a pleasurable whine; my long black tail is wagging a mile a minute cleaning the area of the floor.

"Sasha," Rose says in a soothing yet stern voice. "Is there something you would like say to Tsume?"

I nod my head, a huge smile on my face. "Gomen nasai, Tsume."

"And why are you sorry?" Rose asks.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you."

"Good girl!" I could just hear the smile of satisfaction cross Rose's face. "Now go get cleaned up, your dinner will be ready by then."

Rose stops petting behind my ear, so I get up and walk towards the bathroom.

I shut and lock the wooden door. Five seconds later it dawned on me.

"Damn-it, she did it again!!" I ruffle my hair. "Poo." I cross my arms and pout slightly. "Oh well." I shrug my shoulders and strip out of the leathered outfit. After the last bit is it off shake my body (mind you I still have my undergarments on). "Man, I always feel like that Catwoman person wearing that thing." I groan, and take off the last bit of clothing and hop into the shower.

Wiping the soap filled blue washcloth on my face getting rid of the icky make-up, I hold out the cloth seeing that it has the white, black, and blood red 'gunk' on it. The warm speeding water hits the washcloth making it seem that it's crying.

I wash the cloth off, riding it of the face-cake.

Re-soaping it, I scrub my body clean wanting to get the stench of the nobles' blood off of me. I scrub a scented shampoo onto my scalp; some of it gets inside my ears cleaning them too. "Hopefully this will at least dull the smell." I say to myself. I grab the matching conditioner and relaxingly scratch my head.

I rinse the remaining soap, and hair products, off my pale body. After turning the water off I push back the tan curtain. Stepping out of the shower I grab a nearby towel and dry off, cause last time I shook myself dry it felt awkward and Rose yelled at me for getting everything wet.  
My ears fold back against my head. "Not something someone would like to see and hear."

Wrapping the towel around me I look for my street clothes. "Damn." I just now am realizing that I forgot to bring them in with me.

"Rose!!" I whine, poking my head out into the dark hall, steam escapes into the cool air.

"Nani?" She whines back from the kitchen.

"Could you pwease go and get my clothes for me?" Even though she can't see it, I stick out my lower lip and my ears go down. My ears perk up and my tail wags (causing the bathroom to become wet a bit), hearing her sigh and place down the wooden spoon. She walks by me and into our shared room.

Walking back out of the room Rose hands me the only clothes I feel comfortable in and luckily for me she cleaned them while I was away.

"Arigatou, Rose!" I exclaim childishly, taking the clothes within my hands.

I dress myself in my dark colored undergarments, white socks, and black leather boots. My black T-shirt that shows my midriff, showing that all the wolf DNA in me caused a well-toned tummy. My dark wash jeans stop below my bellybutton, I put on a black leather belt. I put my arms through my gray trench coat I leave unbuttoned. I pull my headband on so it's around my pale neck.

I walk out drying my hair and cleaning the inside of my ears.

"Gah! I hate getting that stuff in my ears!" I say walking into the living room filled with male wolves. I flop myself down on the couch between Hige and Toboe because Tsume is _still_ sitting in my spot. I feel a poke on my right side making lean inwards and give a small giggle. Looking up I see a curious Hige.

"Hai?" I give him my curious look.

"Are you the same Sasha that tried to kill a few days ago?" he pokes me again.

Continue to dry my hair, my – now – bright brown eyes look towards the ceiling. "Hm… YUP!!" I give a fanged grin but it soon widens and my tail thumps on the worn couch smelling that the food is almost ready to be devoured.

I feel someone rub my left black wolf's ear that makes my body become tense. Unlike Rose's touch/rub/scratch on my ears, this didn't make me turn into pile of 'goo'. Without moving my head I look to my left and see that curiosity got the better of Toboe and he's rubbing my ear. "Hai?"

"Wah!" Toboe falls off the couch, lying sprawled on the floor. He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

I smile at him and lean towards. "Did you know curiosity killed the wolf?"

"Its 'killed the cat', idiot." Tsume replied, grumpy.

"True!" I point my right index finger in the air. "But last time I checked you guys were wolves!" I wink at the rude scarred-gray wolf sticking the tip of my pink tongue out at him. His exposed copper skinned shoulders hunch forward and his hands form into fists. I give him a light laugh.

I don't know why, but every time Rose scratches behind my ears I always feel relaxed afterwards. Must be a wolf thing.

Trying to control my tail to stay still when Rose comes in with the food is really hard to do, especially when you're trying to dry it. "Grrr… Damn-it! Stay still!!" I grab my tail with both hands attempting to make stay still so I can dry it, but wiggles in my hands.

"You can air dry it, ya' know, Sasha?" I look up at Rose, my ears twitching. "Unlike other wolves, your fur won't stink if you let it air dry. No offense guys." Rose looks around at the different type of wolves.

Kiba looks into Rose's soft red eyes. "None taken, Rose." She smiles up at him, making my ears twitch in annoyance.

It maybe the fact that they're pureblooded wolves, but does she have to be so damn friendly towards them. I ignore the thoughts of killing and focus on the food Rose still has in her hands.

Tonight we shall be having Sloppy Joes, corn on the cob, and water. The Joe called out to me the most, as I'm sure it did to the wolves.

* * *

"And They're Hungry Like The Wolf…." Sang Rose from her wooden cushioned chair, taking a sip of her clean water.

Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Kiba are eating like they've never eaten before. I'm eating my third dish while they're on their… sixth? I didn't really count; they left their corn alone and just ate the cooked beef sometimes eating bits of the bread. Poor Rose is still on her first.

All those who have wolf in them stop their eating and become alert.

I walk towards the windowless opening with great stealth and look out, without giving away my presence that I'm home. "Damn." I wince at the countless noble trucks and men in gray suits.

_They must've hid something to their scent! I'm positive that I didn't smell anything on my here! _

Without my notice my claws run against the wall.

"Sasha? Are they really here?" I give a stern nod of head to Rose's question. "How did they find us?"

"They must've followed the half human here. Her nose isn't as sharp as ours." I hear the cocky reply of Tsume.

Why are these words having such an affected on me? I want to cry into my feather-filled pillow right now. But now isn't the time for that!! Nobles are kicking open doors downstairs and working their way up!

"Hey!" Hearing Rose's shout I whip my around and I growl deeply, seeing Kiba hold her like a bride (luckily he's minding the knee-length skirt on her).

"We can't stay here." Kiba walks towards the window, but stops right before he steps into the square's light.

"Sasha? You're coming too, right?" Looking into the rose colored eyes I look around the apartment.

"Well I don't really have much going here do I?" I look back at Rose with a grin, my tail swishing and my ears wiggling, and she smiles at me.

With a nod of my head, Kiba jumps out the window followed by the rest of us. The sound of machine guns and lasers fill the night air.

We fall onto the large pipes and run as if our very lives are on the line. Which they kinda are at the moment.

I notice that I'm in the lead, not that I'm the fastest, but because I know my way around this city. Running across the pipes bullets whiz by all of us. We dodge them without stopping, for if we do we won't be able to start again.

I jump down towards the lower leveled pipes, ignoring the shouts of protest. Kiba is running close behind me, Rose still safely in his arms. **'If anything happens to her while Kiba's protecting her, I'll rip his balls off.'** I growl out a threat.

Sprinting into a roadway that's the shape of a square I feel around for a door, that's in the ground. "Found it!" I shout childishly, upon finding the ground door with my foot.

"Found wha- Oh…." Toboe stopped himself in mid sentence, seeing my claws dig into the hard floor and rise up a circular lid.

Gently bending the lid back I show it to them and jump in giving a surprised scream/squeak, not only from the height of the jump but also from the smell. "Still not use to this!!" I shout, and cover my nose. Looking up I see Hige, Toboe, and Rose are covering their noses. Tsume and Kiba's faces are scrunched up in disgusted. _Are those faces to the smell or me? _"This is the quietest, and quickest, way for us to get out of the city!" My voice sounds funny due to the pressure I'm putting on my nose.

No soon later Kiba jumps into the stink-hole with Rose (whose hand is still covering her mouth and nose). Stepping aside Hige, Toboe, and Tsume jumped in, luckily remembering to close the door.

"Aw, man I hate sewers!" Hige's hand muffles his whine.

"Hey, its either this or risk getting shot." I hold my nose to rid the smell, but it enters through my mouth giving me an odd nasty taste, of human natural waste and rotten foods. I see something up ahead and it moving this way. To small for it to be a cat or a small dog so what can it- "AHHHHHH!!!!" I nearly fall into the mucky water, but I grab on to a rope of some sort that's hanging from the top of the sewer saved me from that. The only part of me that is touching the water is the very tip of my black tail.

"What is, Sasha?" I hear the rather urgent voice of Rose.

Looking back at her with worried bright brown eyes I whine. "Mouse." Tears nearly falling from my eyes.

"Is that it?" I look over to an irritated Tsume. "I find it hard to believe that you have even the slightest amount of wolf in you." He walks by his pack mates and myself, his hands inside his pockets.

I swing myself up placing my hands on my hips and glare at Tsume's back. _And I find it hard to believe that you can fit your man hands inside those leather pockets._ I sick my pink tongue out his unknowing back.

We all fallow the gray wolf. I'm smiling all the while, with my hands behind my head. I don't really think he knows where he's going, so to help him out I'll volunteer.

"Hey, Tsume. You know where you going?" I grin once I see his shoulders hunch forward slightly. I skip in front of him laughing a bit at his response. Walking backwards I smile at him and try to start a conversation with him. Though I'd have an easier time talking to a wall. "Tsume?" My black wolf ears twitch in curiosity. His lips grin, why? I have no idea. "Tsume, why are yo- AH! Uf!" I fell over something, so I landed on my backside wincing. "Owie."

Hearing the scarred gray wolf chuckle lowly I glare up at him, with sad eyes. But his golden orbs are closed so he didn't see it he walks past me with that stupid grin on his face.

After her giggle fit, Rose squirmed out of Kiba's grip and helps me up.

"Arigatou, Rose."

* * *

Half-hour later, my nose is completely numb and my eyes water, few tears involuntary fall from my eyes.

"Sasha, are we there yet?" Toboe asks. But I'm not leading this little tour, Tsume is.

"I don't know, Toboe. Why don't we ask Tsume, since he's leading us."

Almost instantly he stops and I take the lead. "We're almost there." I say seeing the light of a sewers door.

Walking up the steps that are on the wall, I push the up the metal door only so my bright eyes can be seen. Moving them from left to right and back again, I see that the coast is clear.

"All right, all's clear. Lets-GAH!"

"Finally!!" Hige quietly exclaims. His lower arm pushes my rear up and out of the sewer. His nose takes a great inhale of the nightly fresh air, and he raises his arms. "Fresh air." He says with a happy face.

Rose, Toboe, Kiba, and Tsume come out no later.

I place my fist on my hips and smile at them, rather happy that they didn't _all _complain about going into the sewers.

"Where now?" Kiba asks in a calm tone.

I walk towards a building's corner and poked my head out. Motioning them to come and look I point beyond the nobles.

"Right beyond them is a ledge we can jump down and be out of this city." I whisper pointing at the men dressed in gray and black.

"Anyone else getting the feeling of déjà vu?" Hige asks his pack mates.

Because it hasn't to do with me I continue. "I hope you all know how to play dodge the bullet." I couldn't help but smirk. The adrenaline pumping through my veins is amazing, just as amazing when I go inside the nobles' lab to steal and kill.  
My pink tongue runs across my white fangs and my eyes flash a dangerous gold.

Without thinking I jump out and run towards the nobles, my senses heighten and yet they become dull. The smell of blood, sweat, gunpowder, pure humans, and pure wolves fill my senses.

Once I reach the outside of the 'noble fence' I'm panting and covered in blood, the power that pumped through my veins had died once I realized the deadly place I was in.

Kiba – who's carrying Rose – jumps off the buildings ledge landing gracefully on his feet, Hige jumps off, Toboe _falls _off, and Tsume jumps off. I stand on the ledge standing perfectly still; my clawed-fists at my side and my legs slightly apart but my hair and tail go with the brutal wind, my clothes beat against my body. I look down at the snow filled ground.

"SASHA!!"

My ears twitch hearing my soul sister's voice. Moving my bright brown eyes downward to where they all stand I see that Rose got herself out of Kiba's grip and is standing out far enough so I can see her clearly, her hands around her mouth so I could hear her better.

"I'm not going with these guys, if you don't come with us!"

I can clearly see that Hige and Toboe began to whisper about Paradise.

A bullet whizzes by my black wolf's ear. _There's no such place as Paradise…._

"Are you afraid?" Hearing the (nearly) emotionless voice of Kiba made my ears stand tall. Looking at his know-it-all face I glare at him.

"Feh, whatever." With that said I jump down and land on the balls of my feet, and start running. Kiba taking the lead soon after with Rose on his back (who gave me a brief peace sign), Hige, Toboe, and Tsume.

I follow behind the odd colored pack. I slow down to a complete stop, not that I'm tired I just to look back at the place that I called home for nearly over a year.

_**Screw this Paradise place, I'm only going with these guys is because Kiba has Rose. And we can't go back there, or they'll kill us both.**_

With that thought, I run on after the pack. Having no idea where we're going.

**Note(s): PUH-LEASE!!!!!!! ALL WOLF'S RAIN LOVERS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Review on this chapter, so I can be inspired to finish this.**


	5. He Has No Idea

***laughs nervously* Hi~ everybody~! *blushes* Yea' I kinda don't have an excuse for the MAJOR delay on this update... eheheh. ^^; Though I do have two. One: I had a history project. Two: end of the year exams. But... I started this awhile ago, so those really don't count. **

**Anno... I've reread the pervious chapters and _I _got confused so here's a KEY:  
**"blah, blah, blah" = human tongue  
_blah, blah, blah_ = thoughts  
**"blah, blah, blah" **= wolf tongue  
_'blah, blah, blah' _= consious

**So here's chapter five of 'Running to Paradise'. Please a nice review! ^-^  
OH! And before I forget do any of you know a song that fits this song well? If you have any ideas please leave them in your review!**

**Ch. 5: He Has No Idea**

"Sasha, won't you calm down?" Rose says, watching me jump from tree to tree.

"How can I calm down, Rose?" My tail wags as I sniff an interesting scent on a fallen log. "There are a whole lot different smells out here, than in that little human infested city. … Hey what's this?" I sniff inside a hollow fallen tree something catching my sense of smell.

"**What are you?" **I ask the black and white thing. I sniff the air around it making my black ears twitch in curiosity. **"You look like a cat, but you don't smell like one."** The animal turns around and lifts its tail up.

My bright brown eyes slowly widen; a horrid flashback coming back to me. "It's a SKUNK!!!!" My dark dressed body spasms. I quickly get out of the log, lightly laughing, just barely avoiding getting sprayed. "Hey guys – huh? Where'd they go?" I twirl around searching for the pack. "GUYS?!"

"Sasha!"

Hearing my name I turn completely around. I tilt my head slightly hearing Toboe call my name again.

"C'mon, Sasha, you'll get left behind."

"Right." I say under my breath and jog up to them. "Hey, Hige, if wanna smell something interesting, go stick your head in that log." I laugh lightly with my ears and tail wiggling.

"Nah, think I'll pass." Hige scratches the back of his neck with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hm," I simply shrug my shoulders.

A light breeze goes by with an interesting scent. Acting like a small child that just got free candy, I rush towards the scent.

"Sasha!"

I ignore Rose's yell and continue my sprint to the smell. Hearing the sound of heavy paws run by on my left; I look down. My bright brown eyes slowly widen seeing wolf Tsume running by me.

_What the heck?_

His golden eyes briefly look up at me, once our eyes meet his turn into a hard glare and he lets out a snort of disgust. Tsume's speed increases; getting at least ten feet in front of me. Hige and Toboe shortly follow after him.

Kiba runs by me, with Rose on his back, and he is in front of the pack in a matter of moments. Rose's red eyes looked up at me and I saw that she's confused. I push myself to keep up with them all.

The smell the caught my nose was the sweet smell of caribou.

My black, fuzzy ears stand upright as I get closer and closer to the thundering hooves. My long, gleaming tail helps me with my balance as I jump over fallen trees, dash under low branches, twist around trees, and avoiding small running animals.

I slow down once I see the innocent coloring of Rose's outfit.

"You, guys, smelled food?" she asks, staring down at the light brown rushing sea.

Unable to give a verbal respond I nod my head. My chest is rising and falling down, my healthy lungs taking in the cool air; a dull fire is blazing through my upper body. My entire body feels like it is being weighed down by multiple pounds of led.

I carefully watch the running fearful sea, briefly catching a glimpse of the male wolves. Having the, human's, common sense not to go into the rushing caribou; I stay with Rose, walking with the flow of the caribou.

Kiba sticks out the most with his brilliant white coat. He zips by all the healthy antlered animals; trying to find a sick, old, or to young one. Who would want to get seriously injured by a healthy animal?

I can feel my eyes soften and my ears droop. Half of me wants to run down there and help catch one, but the other half me says to stay with Rose. My brain and heart always seem to be at war with each other. Talk about annoying.

"They got one!" Rose shouts.

Blinking back to earth I see that all the guys' fangs are in some part of the antlered animal. Kiba is on its back with his large fangs in its thick neck. Tsume is on the deer's lower back, his fangs lodged inside. Hige is in front of the antlered animal, his pointed teeth inside its neck. Toboe is attached to the larger animal's side.

The herd of antlers continues to run away. I glare at the retreating group, but it soon lifts.

_Survival of the fittest, _I think to myself.

Gazing down at the pack of males I see that the deer is out, and the guys are drenched with the creature's blood.

The smell hits my nose full force as Rose and I walk downhill to the guys. The growling, snapping, and snarling seems to intensify as we get closer.

I stop instantly; seeing Kiba's mad golden eyes.

I stare at their reddening and snapping fangs, the blood around their massive jaws, and the bits of meat flying around. The deer's dead, gray, foggy eyes stare blankly ahead of itself – its tongue rolled out.

Hearing their snarling and snapping, and seeing the mad golden orbs; I step back not feeling welcome to the catch. Turning on my heel I walk to the forest's line, ears slightly bent back.

"Sasha," my ears stand upright; hearing Rose's voice. "Where are you going?"

I look over my shoulder. "I'm gonna go get a rabbit." With that said I run into the dark forest.

* * *

I go unnoticed to the white bunny, as it munches on the green grass. From behind the bush my eyes glow gold seeing its back to me. My right hand and left leg move forward, avoiding anything that might give away my position. The hare stands on its hind legs and its long white ears twist in every direction possible. I hold my breath. Slowly and unsurely the rabbit goes back to eating, its ears still moving. I let out quite breaths as I slowly move forward, gingerly pushing the bushes branches away.

I wrap my fingers around a thin branch. The sudden break of it makes me widen my eyes. Looking at the broken branch my mouth hangs, quickly my golden orbs dart to where the hare was.

"Damn-it," I swear seeing the white dot dash away. Scrambling out of the bush I chase the hare on my hands and feet, tail up in the air.

It tries countless times to lose me: making me nearly run into trees and bushes. It went under logs and I jumped over them.

My breaths come out as pants, my pink human tongue on the outside of my mouth, I try my hardest to pick up the pace… but fail miserably. I trip over my own hands and feet and tumble across the terrain. I stop my rolling and land on my stomach, painfully. Raising my hackles I glare at the sprinting bunny. "Jerk," is the only insult I can come up with.

Rolling over on my back I pant heavily, but breathe easier now that my diaphragm is not against the earth. My throat is on fire! Swallowing nothing I wish for the sensation to go away. Slowly closing my bright brown orbs I surround myself in dark nothingness.

_If I even tried to take a bit of their kill they would've snapped at me. … Even lil' Toboe. _I bring my right arm over my closed eyes and frown. "Things were so much easier back in the Keep." I sigh.

"So why did you tag along?" hearing Tsume's rough voice makes my body bolt up to its feet. I glare daggers at the tanned 'human'. My pale, clawed hands tighten into white knuckled fists.

"Why do you care?" I ask him.

His lips have a smirk on them and his exposed shoulders shake in a silent chuckle. I bare my white point teeth and point my ears forward, my tail twitches in aggravation. "I don't," he states. "Just know that I won't be saving you." With that he stuffs his large hands into his leather jacket pockets, turns on his heel, and begins to walk away.

"Who said I would want you to?!" I shout at his retreating back. I growl while he continues to leave, when he is finally out of my eyesight I kick the ground. I fall down to the ground, I cross my legs, place my right elbow on my knee, and my fist on my cheekbone – glaring at the dark shadows of the woods.

"Sasha?" My black wolf ears twitch at the sound of Rose's innocent voice. I don't move my body, but my left ear twits toward the younger female. She gives out a sigh. Her ballet shoes softly pat on the dark green grass; coming to my side she sits Indian style – she drapes her light pink skirt over her knees. "Here," I look down at her fragile, smooth hands. "I was able to smuggle just a little bit." Slowly I cup my hands together under hers; Rose drops the pieces of raw meat into my hands. Rose rubs her hands on the grass by her, ridding them of the blood that covers her hands.

Turning my left hand over my right; the meat falls into it. The fresh blood slowly runs along my arm, getting into my coat's sleeve. I make a sound of protest and lick the visible trail of blood. I sniff the meat and slowly tear away a piece followed by a larger one and another. Pretty soon, after I'm devouring the uncooked meat.

The metallic, copper taste runs along my tongue and down my throat. My pale lips are now stained with the dark red liquid. Once I've finished devouring the beloved meat I run my red tongue around my lips. Quickly bringing the digit back in I click it; wanting the blood inside my mouth to the gone.

While I'm still cleaning the inside of my mouth, I gaze down at Rose's lap. Colorful berries, nuts, dark leaves, and some other types of vegetarian foods.

"Aren't you always tired of eating like a veg-head?" I ask her, my lip area is slightly pink.

"Aren't you always tired of eating like a wolf?" she retorts. I playfully glare at her and she sticks out her pick tongue; I stick my red one out. She points and laughs at the red digit. Bringing my tongue into my line of view, to the best of my abilities, I see that the tip is still red. I growl in irritation and my tail twitches.

I click my digit inside my mouth; wanting the blood to get off.

"C'mon," Rose stands up, brushes off any 'crumbs', and holds out her hand for me. "I think there's a river near by – close to where the guys killed the deer." Her face barely scrunches up.

Rose pulls me up, though I help with some of my weight. "Awesome, then I can clean my mouth!" I smile; my pink teeth becoming visible.

"That's the idea."

Both of us walk back toward the hatch pack and their kill. I stretch my arms and place them in the back of my head. My large triangular ears twists to the left and right and they wiggle at the whispers of the animals, in the forest. A light sigh escapes my lips. My nose involuntarily sniffs; I smell the grass, trees, flowers, the scents of other animals, their boarder lines (my face scrunches up at that), and Rose's intoxicating scent: jasmine and… another type of flower, that I don't know the name of. My tail swishes.

"Sasha, Rose!" I hear Toboe yell happily. I look over in his direction, my ears twitched at the sound of happiness in his voice. Blood is caked on his jaw area, the front of his clothes, his four silver bracelets are tinted, and his fingers and hands have blood covering them. The rest of the guys resemble the same way.

I briefly shiver; remembering all of their feeding expressions.

"Where were you, Sasha?" Hige asks. Though he's in his human form he licks the palm of his hand, blood gathering on his tongue.

I slide my arms down and place my hands on my grey trench coats pockets. I shrug my shoulders. "I went to… go look around." I didn't technically lie. I bring out my right hand and my index finger scratches my under my cheek bone, I grin sheepishly.

I hear Rose sigh besides me. "C'mon," she gently grabs my left wrist. "We're still going to the river." She whispers.

Kiba bolts up, in all his bloody glory. "You're going to a river?"

My left eye twitches the slightest bit; knowing that question was more directed towards Rose than both of us.

"Hai," she nods. "We just thought we needed a drink."

From the corner of my eye I see Tsume standing up slowly. I glare as he's doing so and my pink hands form into fists.

"From what I smell," Tsume's rough voice sounds. "She's ate our catch."

"So!" I snap and my eyes flash to gold in a glare. "What's your point?"

"Now hold on!" Rose steps in-between me and Tsume, protectively. She turns her red eyes toward the leather wearing punk. "Tsume, _I_ gave her that!" I'm stunned to hear so much authority in Rose's voice.

"Because you knew she can't even catch the simplest of prey… like a rabbit." His golden eyes bore into my widen brown ones, with his lips forming into a smirk.

My body goes stiff and my ears stand straight. _Is that why Rose-chan gave me that food?_

"Tsume," I barely hear Kiba lightly scowl at his pack mate.

"No, it's not like!" Rose shouts.

'_Liar,' _a tiny voice in my head shouts. I inwardly shake my head, but on the outside I slowly bring it down; my black bangs hide my eyes.

"Let's face it," Tsume's words are sharp. "She's half wolf, probably less than that!" My hands form into white knuckled fists.

"Tsume," Toboe and Hige glower at him.

The grass, my shoes, everything becomes blurry. My eyes sting as I forbid any of my tears to fall in front of these people these wolves. I begin to feel the snarls coming to life, and wanting to break free, and my teeth transforming into fangs. My claws puncture my skin; the warm blood seeps through my fingers and drips onto to the ground.

"**You bastard…" **My upper lip becomes thin as my 'hackles' raise. With the tears still brimming, I snap my head up. **"You should really keep your mouth shut, especially when you don't know someone." **I growl at him, in _their_ langue. **"For all you know I could have been experimented on to end up like this." **I spread my arms showing this body that I now have – my tail and my ears twitch, both in irritation. Resting my arms at my sides I continue. **"You have absolutely no idea what we've been, what **_**I've **_**been through." **I can feel my tears on the edge of running down my face. **"I hope you burn in hell… **YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!" I quickly turn back into the direction Rose and I can from and sprint in the thick, darkening forest.

Everything goes by in a blur. I hear my own feet dashing against the earth, the leaves jump into the air, fallen twigs snap under my feet, thin branches cut my face, and my tears finally break from their prison. Sobs come from my mouth; some of my tears enter my mouth leaving a rather disgusting, salty taste. I bring up my arm and wipe underneath my eyes. Only to fail miserably as they continue fall.

I trip over something, a scream of surprise ripping from my throat. My body tumbles down a rather steep hill. I make grunts of discomfort as human possessions meet my plummeting body.

I let out a mixture of a whine and a grunt once I finally stop – my face meeting dirt. I don't get up. I lay here and continue my pathetic crying; my shoulders shake and my breathing comes out ragged. My hands form into fists, gathering dirt in the process. "A-a-a-a-a-ass…." I have a hard time insulting Tsume. I slowly curl up my body, with my back still upwards. "Damn you!" I punch the ground. "Damn you, damn you, damn you!!" Which each insult I pound the soft ground. But due to the small, sharp rocks my hand begins to redden.

I try to even my breathing, but fail rather miserably. I can feel my tears run along my nose, I can hear them drip onto the ground, and I can smell my salty tears on the ground.

I let the unwanted emotion run its course. All the negative thoughts jog across my mind. Tsume's words echo throughout my head.

"_Because you knew she can't even catch the simplest of prey… like a rabbit." _That's true. Back in the Keep I would just steal from the nobles, the food I stole didn't create legs and run away. But out here it is so much harder! The foods out here have minds of their own!

"_Let's face it," Tsume's words were sharp. "She's half wolf, probably less than that!" _That's true, too. I don't know about the 'less than,' but I know I'm half wolf and half human….

_Could Rose really think that of me… a weak pup who needs constant protection? _My tears come out faster and harder at that thought. A weak, defenseless pup…?

'_No, she doesn't think that at all. She's your little sister!' _a kind, sweet sounding voice tells me.

'_Feh! Yeah right, you saw how I failed at catching that rabbit!' _This voice sounds like my own, only much more sinister.

'_That's only because you're so accustomed to having Rose-chan cook – and hand you the food, the food you caught.' _The feeling up warmth wraps around my trembling body. _'In due time you'll run as an equal with the pack…. You'll hunt with the pack; sleep with the pack, awake with the pack, laugh with the pack, and much more.'_

I can't help but smile at all the images I got in my head: each picture with each statement.

I see myself and Rose running along a land, the wind in our hair, smiles on our faces, and the sensation of feeling free. The pack and I sprint among the deer and killing one. The guys curled up in large, massive balls of fur, I using one of them as a pillow and their tail as a blanket, and Rose doing the same. I see all of us waking together. All of us having large toothy smiles on our faces and laughing (rather odd to see Tsume and Kiba with those expressions).

With shaking arms I raise myself up – sitting on my knees. Tears slowly stream down my slightly bleeding face. With the palms of my hands I wipe underneath my golden speckled eyes, the dirt no longer in my hands. Slowly I stand on my shaking legs; shuddering breaths come out once I'm fully standing.

I look over my shoulder to see if any of them followed me… they didn't. I'm rather glad that they didn't, because none of them saw me in my crying state. Pulling down my gray trench's sleeves, over my palm, I wipe under my eyes, the tears finally coming to a stop.

Turning back around I see a form of wasteland. Rectangular buildings stood together, garbage heaps lay in front of them, there are sounds of dying breaths, and smells of rotting meat wrap around my nose; I cringe at the unwanted scents and sounds. But I gain a determined, fanged, smirk on my lips and I place my hands on my hips.

"My new home…." I whisper, my eyes wavering.

* * *

I kick an empty beer can. It flies into the smelly air and clanks once it reaches the ground and briefly rolls. I close my eyes and sigh. I open my bright brown eyes and shove my, now clean, hands into my pockets. Looking over this place I can see myself hating this place more and more.

There is absolutely no furniture, no electricity, no running water, mice (or rat) scat lays around in the corners (along with every over room), and the windows have planes of wood on them; preventing any amount of moonlight to come in. Another sigh escapes me. I walk up to the dented tin can and kick it again.

"What a dump." I state to no one. The can bounces off a tan brick wall. I walk towards a shut off window. Raising my leg, so that it's in front of me, I lash it forward; the wood flies off and lands on the ground below with a bang. Despite the fact that the window is now open no moonlight streams inside. I place my hands on the cool block as I peer outside.

The full moon and the tiny white stars are no longer visible, due to the dark gray clouds that blanket the dark blue sky. Water slightly brushes against my scraped and dirty face. Just to satisfy my curiosity; I put my right matching hand outside. It's immediately drenched with rainwater. I quickly bring it back and hold my hand to my chest. My ears press down against my head and my face scrunches up.

With a sigh I walk away from the open window. I sit in the middle of the 'living room' cross legged. With a slight frown on my lips I gaze around the room; another puff of air leaves me. Uncrossing my legs I sprawl out on the more clear part of the room.

I close my eyes. Almost instantly a transparent image of Tsume crosses my mind. I snarl in annoyance. With a snort I roll on my left. "He, absolutely, has no idea…. None of them do…," – my throat tightens – "not even Rose…." I whimper and curl into a ball. Tears slowly leak out of my shut eyes.

Cold arms slowly wrap around my shaking body. A shuddering breath goes past my lips, and my nose sniffles. A rather odd peace engulfs me and soon after I fall into a deep nose.

A loud, earth shaking, thunder makes a high pitched yipe rip away from my throat. "What the hell," I place my hand over my heart and grip my black shirt. A puff of air escapes me once I realize that its thunder. "At first I it was a bomb…." I walk over to the gaping, square hole in the wall.

White light flashes across the sky, followed by a deafening thunder. My ears press against my head and my face crunches up. But soon I'm filled with an indefinable emotion. "I hope Rose is okay…." Warm tears brim my eyes. I dip my head while closing my eyes, not wanting the tears to spill. "I… I… I can't protect Rose anymore!" Tears instantaneously fall from my eyes and I fall to the ground, covering my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooooo what do you gals/guys think~? Your reviews are very much ****appreciated****/needed. Please remember to leave a song that matches well with this story, and the artist's/band's name.**

**^-^ Thanks for reading!!**


	6. The Promise

**'Ello, everyone! As we all know I don't own the original characters of Wolf's Rain: Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Blue. I do, however, own Sasha and Rose... ... and others that will come in later chapters.  
I would like to thank my beta reader: DarkFoxGirl13!**

***pulls out a silver watch, slowly waves it in front of yous, wanting to hypnotize yous* You will review, you will review, you will review.... Read this and review!**

**CHAPTER 6 : THE PROMISE**

The sun slowly descends beyond the forest as the moon raises up to take its place, with stars that twinkle around the now dimming sky; but the beauty goes unnoticed to me.  
Hiccups escape my throat involuntarily, my runny nose sniffles, and my body continues to tremble. I now realize that I'm not as strong as I thought throughout this past decade.  
A sob tears from my dry, uncomfortable throat. My face is red from the lack of oxygen and wet from all the tears I've shed throughout the long, agonizing minutes.  
My nails dig into my hairline, but fail to draw blood. My large wolf ears are down on either side of my head, and my tail is in between my legs, clearly displaying my weakened state.

Dark grey clouds begin to shroud the night sky. Lightning flashes above and thunder claps soon after. Little children's screams are heard almost immediately after.

Slumping my head down, I pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my shaking arms around them and rock back and forth with the use of my feet. My mind and senses are numb to all the chaos surrounding me.  
Slowly my body begins to cease its shaking and slacks, until it hits the ground with a dull 'thump'. A black veil creeps up the outer part of my vision, then finally to the point to where I'm completely drowning in blissful darkness.

_"Rose!" A much smaller version of myself shouts.  
_"_Rose, where are you~!?" I sing.  
My round, human ears fail to pick up any sounds that my little, adopted sister would have created.  
_"_ROSE!!!" I try again.  
__Worry wraps its icy cold fingers around my heart; tears form in the corners of my eyes and a whimper escapes my pale throat.  
I raise my right hand and curve my index finger over my upper lip.  
_"_Rose-chan…." I whimper.  
__I continue my way down the slightly busy street, looking for the pale brunette, my big brown eyes searching for the smaller child.  
__I flinch at the sound of thunder.  
__In peripheral vision, I see old guys closing down their shops. _

_"Mister! Mister!" I run up to an older man waving my hands in the still air. The man has multiple wrinkles on his face, a gray mustache and bushy eyebrows, black irises, a large nose, a square shaped head/jaw, and a cleft chin.  
__He stares down at me with an unreadable expression.  
"Nani?" He asks with an aged voice.  
"Have you seen a little girl with red eyes?" Thanks to my height I appear older than I was – which is only six and a half years.  
"Hmmm…," the man closes his eyes and taps his chin in thought, "Hai, I did spot a young girl with those eyes."  
"Really?!" Eagerness fills my eyes and relief washes over me, as I know fully well that Rose was the only one with those eyes.  
"Where?" I ask him.  
"Up in that direction…." He jerks his thumb up the direction of the nearly, empty street.  
"Arigato gozaimasu," I quickly bow to him and run the way he showed me.  
__Over the last few months, my speed had tripled.; which I am thankful for, cause now I can get to Rose faster.  
The cold wind pushes my raven tresses back. My cheekbones, the tip of my nose, and my ears slowly turned red, due to the amount of speed and cold air.  
__Through the rushing wind I hear someone beg someone else to leave them alone. My eyes widen as I got the scent of Rose – and her terror was mixing in that scent.  
An airy growl escapes me, my brows knit together, and if possible, my speed increased. Along with Rose's horrified scent there was an indescribable, kind of disgusting, smell.  
__My breath comes out in huffs of air as I arrive upon the site. I see three large, darkly dressed bodies surround a much smaller, lightly clothed one.  
I lift my left foot and jump off my right, with a raised my fist, eyes filled with rage, white teeth clenched, and a growl ripping from my throat.  
__Not soon after my fist met with one of the men's face, I got in front of Rose protectively. I could feel my face take on the similar appearance of a snarling dog.  
The man I had hit covers his bloody face and groans, the other, two men go to aid their comrade.  
_"_Sasha…?" I hear Rose whisper, I relax at her voice at first, but quickly grow stiff again.  
__The man that I had punched removes his hands and his dark eyes glared into my bright brown orbs.  
"You bitch," he growls out.  
I snort in response, smirking in content that his nose and mouth are dripping with dark red, sticky residue. _

___From the inside of their coat sleeves, they pull out silver blades with black handles.  
My arms and legs twitch briefly, and from behind me Rose whimpers.  
The man in the middle, the one with the bloody face, steps forward with a grin on his face that sends a shudder through my body.  
__Everything seemed to happen at once.  
The man lunges.  
Rose screams in fright.  
That's when something in me snaps and everything goes red.  
_"_Sasha… Sasha… Sasha…?" I blink several times when I hear Rose's innocent voice hit my ears.  
"Huh?" I look around me in confusion.  
__Almost instantly my eyes widen at the site below me. The three men lay beneath me covered in bruises, 'claw' marks, and large gashes. I jump off one and land near Rose.  
__I bring my blood scented hands up to my chest, my eyes wide, "Did I do that…?"  
"Hai…," she whispers, not bothering to sugar coat it.  
__I grab my little sister's wrist and sprint to the house. The hard dirt pavement fly under my feet and I soon meet the uneven earth, the pathway to our little dwelling. The trees zip by as I run and poor Rose stumbles behind me.  
__I fling the door open, throw Rose in, and slam the door shut.  
As I pant heavily, my back slid down the wooden door, and I hear Rose get up and walk over to me.  
"Onee-chan?" She gingerly places her warm hand on my shoulder.  
I open my eyes half way and gaze at her, puffs of cool air pass over my lips.  
"How did you… ? Why did you do that?" Her dark red orbs waver.  
Slowly my breaths begin to even and a blush raises up on my pale face, I chew on my lower lip and tighten my hands into fists.  
"They were going to hurt you," I stated a matter-of-factly.  
"And," my fists tighten further and I sniffle, "And I'm the older sister; I'm supposed to protect you."  
Rose gives a light laugh and my hands relax as she takes them, "We're sisters, that's correct, Sasha. So that means that we protect each other." _

_Tears weld up in my eyes, my throat burns as I refuse the sobs to come out at Rose's words.  
I maneuver our hands, so that mine held hers carefully, but I didn't meet her caring eyes. "I-I swear to protect you, R-Rose," I promise, I then lift my brown orbs and stare into Rose's, "And if I fail to do so, then let the nobles come and take me away in the dead of night."  
__A vision my parents flashes through my mind's eye – though, due to the excitement of it all, their faces were shadowed.  
__Rose sniffles, tears somehow brimming her eyes.  
She changes the position of our hands and her eyes bore into mine.  
"I swear to protect you, Sasha," she vows, "And if I fail to do so, let my worst nightmares come true."  
Her worst nightmares, I thought.  
I don't voice the thought, I just laugh as my tears run down my face. Happy that we have, or had, such a strong-sisterly bond._

My large triangular ears twitch at the sounds of people passing by below.  
I move one of my hands up to my face, so I can protect my eyes from the direct sunlight, then open and rub them awake. Slowly sitting up I look around the empty room, half surprised that the light colors aren't bouncing off the walls from the sunshine.  
With a groan I look outside to see gray clouds still blanket the sky.  
I give off a beastly yawn, get up, then stretch. I lick my lips, detecting traces of the deer's blood, and smack them.  
I place my hands behind my head as I walk toward the closed door, and then kick it open. Quickly I flatten my ears against my head and place the black headband over them, just remembering that there are humans about, then head out of the building.  
My heart feels kinda heavy… but I shake the feeling off.  
Rain lightly hits my face, I sigh contently at the cooling sensation. I bring my hands down and place them in my pockets and begin to walk around aimlessly – not really having a true destination.  
My sensitive nose sniffs the air as my bright brown eyes wonder along the sides of the street.  
Women are walking around, shopping I think, with their children. Some kids laugh, while the majority of them have solemn expressions, obviously not enjoying being drug around for groceries when they rather play.  
Men are at their 'stores,' the bulk of them selling food, such as hot dogs and burgers.  
My stomach growls when I spot these stands, reminding me of my failure and the lack of food I had yesterday.  
I place my hand over my pale tummy, "Shut up," I tell it.  
Stealthily, I begin to walk towards the left of the road, where another man is selling hot dogs. The movement is swift, but it just would appear as if I moved my hand in my pocket as I speedily walk by.  
I snicker as I round an alleyway, then pull out my hands, revealing two, plain hot dogs, and sit down on a crate.  
I take a bite of the one in my right hand, my face scrunches up at the odd taste upon swallowing.  
"Shoulda got the burger." I sigh, I finish eating it, nonetheless, and begin on the other.  
I stop in mid bite as I hear a cat cry.  
"Hm," I blink and look down; underneath my headband, my ears twitch.  
The gray and black, tabby kitten meows again.  
**"What?"  
"I'm hungry!"** He mews.  
I snort, turning my attention away from it, and take a large chunk out of the hot dog. **"That's too bad,"** I tell it, trying my best to ignore it.  
The pesky creature starts to claw on my jeans.  
**"Quit it!"** My eyes flash as I snap down at him.  
He looks up at me with his dark blue eyes and mews cutely in response.  
I blink down at him, my eyes lighten and I give him a gentle smile.  
I rip off a bit of the meat and hand it to the black and gray, little tiger. Time after time I hand him small amounts of meat as I eat the bread.  
He lays down but he still moves his back legs to propel forward, I tilt my head and blink at him, when he suddenly pounces onto my lap! My eyes widen in shock and I hold up arms, like I've been caught by the nobles.  
**"You are aware that I'm part wolf, right?"** I ask him.  
**"I know. But you're part human, too, right?"**  
I glare down at the fur ball. My hackles raise, irritated that the kitten is acting so… so… casual around me. I bolt up, the causing poor creature fall down in the process, and storm off.  
**"All cats are a bunch of smartasses, stupid jack-asses!"** I growl.  
Felines of all breeds hiss at me for my comment as I pass them by.  
I continue to storm down the street, snarling about cats and how much I despise them.  
**"Where the hell does that… that… that thing get off acting like that!? UGH!! Stupid cat!"** Despite me hating that feline right now, an image of him flashes past my mind.  
I sigh in frustration, He may be annoying, but he sure was adorable.

I walk along the streets of the city with my fists slammed into my coat pockets.

Though they are pinned down, my ears can pick up the surrounding whispers.  
"Oi, look her," An unknown male whispers to his little group.  
I stop and glare, giving them something to look at.  
"Boss, I think she heard you!" A guy with tussled, dark brown hair nudges his friend.  
My top lip thins and, almost unnoticeably, my wolf fangs begin to take shape.  
"What do you want?" I growl out.  
The members chuckle and walk up to me. There are six people, the leader included, who's the first to step forward.  
He has dry, messy, light brown hair. The majority of his bangs fall over his sickening, dark violet eyes. Despite his hair, he has a regal-shaped, noble, pale face. Along the right side of his face is long scar and on the lower half of it is another, tiny scar. On the tip of his nose and above his lip, on the left side, are other marks.  
His clothing, like the rest of us, is ragged. He has black and dark grey converses, loose, black jeans, and a black belt with a silver pentagram buckle cover his lower half – from what I can see, anyways. A tight white t-shirt with blood splattered, along with other scents that make my skin crawl, and a black unzipped leather jacket cover his upper half.

I inwardly snarl, I'm beginning to really loath leather….  
"You're on our turf," The 'alpha' tells me with a smirk on his chapped lips.  
"Oh, really," I raise an eyebrow, "Then I'll leave."  
Turning around towards my new place, I see some of this man's gang members. I glare back at them.  
"I don't think that's possible."  
My hands tighten into fists and my claws begin to dig into my skin.  
"And why's that?" I growl irritated.  
"We're not really the one for letting pretty girls – like yourself – getting away so easily," Boss smirks, showing his pale-yellow teeth.  
I pull my lips back reviling rows of white teeth and my hackles.  
"Oh-ho~! A mad one, ne?" He chuckles with a crooked grin, his men joining in soon after.  
"It's too bad you all caught me at a bad time," I tell them.  
"Why's that?"  
I feel my teeth transform, I feel the vibration of the growl in my throat, and I see everything go blood red.  
I blink my eyes, then widen instantly at the smell of blood. I look around myself to see that the gang is laying around me, dead. I swallow down a lump in my throat and jump on a hill of trash.  
My eyes well up with tears as I look over my shoulder. I sigh and shake my head, ridding myself of the tears. I jump to the next pile and continue to move on until I'm near the forest. Gazing into the woods with a blank expression.  
An image of Rose fades into my mind, causing a single tear to fall along my jaw.  
I promised to protect Rose, but Kiba seems like he'll do a better job.  
The wind pushes my raven tresses back, though the hairs on my shoulders -- where my human ears used to be -- blow around and hit my face.

Underneath my headband my ears twitch, at the sound of heavy footsteps.  
KACHINK!  
My head snaps over my shoulder.  
For a brief moment, I see a noble holding a laser gun at me. He fires, but I quickly jumped out of the way red laser's way.  
I land on all fours, hands and feet, my hackles are up and a deep growl rips from my throat.  
There are only four of them, but with their weapons and dense clothing, there's no possible way for me to kill them all.  
"What the hell?!" One man stares with wide eyes.  
"She's the one we're looking for!" Another yells, that's when they all point their lasers at me.  
My golden eyes widen and my breath hitches in my throat. I turn around and sprint into the woods.  
I'm not strong enough to take on all of them!  
"YIPE!!!" A bullet zips pass me.  
My eyes are wide with fright, my legs pump, carrying me to wherever, and my heart races. I make several dashes, trying my best to lose them.  
Is this how that rabbit felt when I chased it yesterday? Bur I don't have time to reminisce on that.

"Sasha?!"  
Rose? My eyes fill with concern.  
"Sasha?!"  
Toboe? Oh, no!!  
I make a sharp turn, away from the pack; I'm not welcomed…I know I'm not.  
Hot tears fog my vision and my ears still hear their heavy footsteps.  
I let out an ear-splitting scream as a bullet lodges itself within my right thigh. Yet, in spite of that, I continue to run, just at a slower pace. Another bullet goes by, grazing my shoulder, causing me to let out a whimper. I feel the blood running down my thigh and soaking my pant leg and trickling along my shoulder.  
I make another turn, only to trip over an uprooted tree root, yet I fail to make my heavy body get up. All I can do is place my shaky hands on my head and curl into a ball, as I await for them to kill me.  
I don't look up as I hear one of the men yell in pain, followed by another and another. Their footsteps turn around and their laser guns fire. Soon after yips are heard, but then there are snarls and the humans' yells of pain.  
"Sasha." I can hear Rose's oh so innocent voice through all the mayhem.  
Her small, smooth hand lay upon my shaking shoulder, but I refuse to look up.  
"Sasha?"  
I whimper in reply.  
Her other hand rubs my back, slowly I begin to relax underneath her touch.  
I hear someone click their tongue, and I know instantly that it's Tsume, in record timing my body tenses up again.  
He lets out a disgusted laugh, "Don't tell me we're going have to keep saving your ass after this."  
That hurt.  
"Tsume," Rose's voice is stern, "With all due respect… Shut-Up!! It's your fault that this happened!"  
Never in our friendship have I heard Rose raise her voice like that.  
"Why don't you go do something useful – go get some food. Kiba, would you go with him."  
"Hm," Kiba sounds.  
I hear a growl, but right after, there's the sound of retreating feet.  
"Sasha," Rose voices as she gently begins to pet me, "We got to get that bullet out. Are you willing?"  
I whimper, but nod my head.  
"Alright…." Her voice is soft, "Hige, could you hold down her legs?"  
Sluggishly, I pull out my legs; biting my lower lip in anticipation. When my legs are fully outstretched, I feel a massive amount of weight on my ankles: Hige.  
"Toboe, would you hold onto her hands?"  
"Un," my arms are soon outstretched and I feel a pressure on them, as well.  
"Try to stay still, Sasha."  
There is a lot of tension in my thigh and my muscle spasms as Rose gingerly places her hand near the bullet wound. I chew on my lower lip and screw my eyes shut.  
Rose's slim fingers enter the tiny hole; I yipe, similar to a dog in pain, this makes the grip around my ankles and wrists tighten. Rose tries to sooth me as her free, left hand rubs my lower back; but still, my claws penetrate the sensitive, pale skin of my palms.  
I feel her slim fingers slide through the muscle and fat, and I let out a short scream as something touches my bone.  
"Found it," my sensitive ears pick up her soft voice.  
Her finger curls around something in my leg, making me squirm and whimper in discomfort. Finally, Rose's fingers, and the bullet leave the inside of my thigh.  
There's a great amount of tension, yet relief in my leg. The muscles around the wound relax, as everywhere else tightens. The pressure on my ankles and wrists goes away and I curl into a ball.  
Toboe and Hige leave, to go get some firewood I think.  
"Sasha?" I look through my bangs and up at Rose, who's form is rather blurry.  
She brings out arms, a pout on her lips, "Want a hug?"  
I mimic her expression and hold out my arms, and she scoops me up in her arms. I wrap my arms around her neck and she wraps one of her arms around my waist, while the other gently scratches my scalp, making my tail wag at the sensation.  
"It's a full moon tonight – you should heal quickly."  
I nod my head in acknowledgement.

The blood flow slightly increases. My tail twitches in annoyance and I growl lightly. Unwillingly I detach myself from Rose and lay down on my belly, the blood flow slowly decreasing.  
"We're gonna have to clean these tomorrow, Rose." I say, indicating my jeans, after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
I hear Rose laugh heartily.  
Rose pulls out my headband, making my ears fall forward, then pets in between the large animal ears, causing my tail to wag once more.  
Why did I ever leave? … Oh, right. My mind laughs, bitter-sweetly remembering my childish-ness yesterday.  
My ears wiggle at the sound of leaves crunching underneath feet. I sniff the air and relax, it's just Hige and Toboe. I look up and see loads of logs in their arms.  
Being helpless as a pup; I watch Rose, Toboe, and Hige make the fire. My tail twitches in annoyance. I push myself up, flinching as my leg screams in protest.  
"Sasha!" And apparently Rose, as well.  
I sigh out and continue to raise my form, it seems like lead, yet jelly-like.  
"Nani?" I ask her dully.  
Rose stomps over to me, she places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me down on the ground. I growl in protest, but she ignores me.  
I glare up at her, Rose places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes, "You can't and won't move until tomorrow."  
I grumble incoherent words to her. Rose lightly laughs and walks back to Hige and Toboe, I then watch them.

Hige places his fists on his hips and growls towards the forest line, "Damn-it, where are those two? I'm starving!"  
Toboe innocently looks toward him, "Aren't you always hungry?"  
Hige glares at the red wolf pup. I look away and snicker, my tail wagging underneath my trench coat.  
I stop my laughter and wiggle my ears. My sensitive nose sniffs the air; my hackles rise. I smell a scent that I absolutely despise: Tsume.  
As I look over the fire that Rose created, my body tenses. Tsume and Kiba are now back with dinner, to which Hige and Toboe automatically go up to the two to help them. Once the large mammal hits the ground the wolves tear into it.  
"Good old veggies for me!" Rose tells us, she begins to eat the greens that she collected.  
I sigh and turn my head, my face getting slightly dirty; my black hair acting like a curtain, which I'm gratefully for right now. My face reddens as I remember my outburst yesterday. I roll my teeth over my lower lip and my tail swishes.  
**"Sasha?"** My ears wiggle at the sound of Toboe's voice.  
Everything seems to go silent as I look up to him, I see he has a large junk of meat in his jaws. His tail swishes, it tucks in between his legs while the tip flicks out, showing that he's embarrassed at the attention.  
**"Do want some food?"  
**I give him a small smile.  
"Un," his bushy tail wags.  
Toboe takes small steps towards me and drops the meat, he uses muzzle to push it closer. I raise my hand up to the raw portion and rip into it, blood instantly stains my lips and chin.  
Toboe barks out a laugh and trots away.  
I eat around the bones, cartilage, and other things I can't eat.  
My stomach begins to tell me that it's full as I finish up. I toss the bone somewhere and fold my arms, using them as a pillow. I lick around my lips and my tail wags in satisfaction.  
I look at the fire, just as Rose throws in another branch, and I smile. How could I ever think of leaving her? I was being selfish when I did. I'm still selfish… I'll get stronger, so that I can still protect her.  
My right thigh and shoulder feels like it's in cool, soothing water right now. I close my eyes and sigh in satisfaction, feeling the full moon work wonders on my wounds. Slowly I open my lids and look at the guys.  
Kiba is by Rose, his snow white tail thumping on the ground in pleasure as Rose pets in between his ears. Hige and Toboe are playing together, it looks like tag. Tsume is jumping about and snapping at the air.  
I blink and raise an eyebrow at him, slowly a devious smirk comes to my lips, Blackmail~!  
Feeling the last bit of my wound close up I roll onto my back, resting my noggin against my arms. I stare up at the full moon and I tilt my head a bit.  
It just might be me… but it looks like it has a reddish hue to it, I blink and stare harder at it, but I sigh as I give up the debate and roll onto my side.  
I must've slept in until noon or something. Today went by so fast! I yawn, all sounds begin to fade from my ears.  
I look towards Rose, I promise to protect you, Rose-chan.  
The day's events slowly creep up on me, and, with the sensations I'm getting from the moon, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this is a lot different from other chapters.... No italics, for thoughts, and rather bundled up.... But I'm grateful for the beta reading, FoxGirl!**

**Please leave a review!! Ya' know ya' want to~!**


End file.
